


You're Interrupting My Work.

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Rough Sex, basically Ex interrupts Wels attempting to work so he gets fucked on a desk, its been a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What better time to secude your local knight than when he's in the middle of working?
Relationships: Welsknight/Evil Xisuma
Series: Transferred fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Kudos: 34





	You're Interrupting My Work.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> I was just reading one of good ol cumphantom's newer works and got inspired to write Ex interrupting Wels' work by seducing him away from it :)
> 
> I like painting these two here as mildly hating each other playfully but also being frequent fuck buddies. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Wels ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the blueprints on his desk. 

He'd been trying desperately to come up with something. _Anything_. Just _something_ to build. 

But alas, he was out of luck. 

Any ideas he had weren't the greatest—overused, boring, or just plain ugly. 

He had been standing over his desk trying to sketch ideas for hours before an unwanted visitor invited himself in. 

"What'cha doin, Welsie?" The cheeky voice of Evil Xisuma called. "You drawing all day or somethin?" 

Wels sighed heavily. "Go away, I'm busy." 

Ex smiled, walking up to the knight. "You've been busy staring at a desk all day?" 

"Trying to come up with ideas," Wels growled. 

"Coming up with ideas?" 

"Yes. Coming up with ideas. _Thinking_. You oughta try it some time," he spat. 

Ex faked an offended gesture. "Ow, my pride," he said mockingly. 

Wels scoffed, turning his attention back to the blueprints. Surely he could salvage something from these ideas. 

His thinking was interrupted by the feeling of Ex's hands on his waist, the evil hermit leaning over to his ear. "C'mon, just take a break already." 

Ignoring the slight flushing in his face, Wels scowled. "Go bother someone else." 

Ex only smiled cheekily, slipping his hands under Wels' shirt and running them up and down his sides. "Come on, you've been standing here working all day. One break won't kill you." 

He knew how to get Wels away from his work. It was simple, really. The knight was so easily seduced—it was almost funny considering his supposed pride as a knight. 

"You won't get me this time," Wels mumbled. 

"Is that a challenge?" Ex smirked, moving one of his hands down to stroke Wels' crotch. 

Wels stifled a moan. "I hate you," he grumbled as he glanced back at the evil hermit. 

Ex stuck his tongue out playfully. 

With a small huff, Wels reached up and pressed his thumb down on Ex's tongue. Breaking free of Ex's hands, he turned around and removed his thumb before pulling Ex into a kiss. 

He knew it would be that easy. He was in no way competitive when it came to seducing Wels—it was a simple enough job. It never took long to get him to melt. 

As their tongues played together, Ex ran a hand up Wels' shirt to stroke his chest. He enjoyed running his fingers over the knight's firm breast, and just the sight of it unclothed always riled him up. 

Their lips parted for a moment, both catching their breath. Ex took the opportunity to remove Wels' shirt, tracing a line down the middle of his chest. 

"For a knight, you surrender awfully easily," Ex said with a smirk. 

Wels grabbed Ex by the chin. "If the occasional indulgence dampers my pride and honor as a knight, then so be it." 

Their lips met again, but only for a brief kiss. 

" _'Occasional'_ , you say?" Ex raised an eyebrow. 

Wels smiled. "No one else has to know our schedule." 

Ex chuckled before the kissed once more. 

"But, as punishment for interrupting my work," Wels switched positions with Ex, pushing him back onto the desk. "We're doing it right here." 

Ex half-pouted. They both preferred a more comfortable setting, but Wels was always willing to be surprisingly rough. 

Wels pressed his lips to Ex's once more, removing the other's pants and undergarments as he did before removing his own. 

Ex broke the kiss with a moan as Wels stroked his hardened cock. He heard a small chuckle from the knight as whimpered at the touch. 

Wels leaned over and opened a drawer with his other hand, retrieving a small bottle. He gave Ex's cock a squeeze, earning himself a small moan before releasing his grip to uncork the bottle. 

"Do you just have that ready in your desk?" Ex questioned. 

"Maybe I do," Wels smiled. 

He coated two of his fingers in the liquid, bringing Ex's leg up over his shoulder before pushing them into his entrance. 

Wels chuckled at the moans and whimpers coming from Ex as he made a scissoring motion with his fingers, curling them and pushing them in and out. After a moment, he removed them. 

He heard Ex's impatiently excited whimpers as he coated his own cock in lube, corking up the bottle and returning it to the drawer. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Ex's before pushing into Ex's ass. 

The kiss was immediately broken by Ex's moan, Wels chuckling as he already began moving at a relatively quick pace. 

Ex found that after a while, Wels would no longer wait. He only took his time if he was teasing Ex. Otherwise, he went quick right off the bat, working towards getting quicker and rougher after. 

Wels moaned at the noises Ex made as he pounded into his ass. Ex was always quite vocal during sex—which said a lot about Wels' performance. 

Ex only got louder when Wels sped up and wrapped his hand around Ex's cock, pumping it in rhythm with his movements.

"God, you're _adorable,"_ Wels teased through heavy breaths, resting his forehead against Ex's. 

It didn't take long for Wels to reach his limit—with all of the sounds Ex made that aroused him so much. He squeezed Ex's cock as he came, moaning his name. It was enough for Ex to come as well, the white fluid spurting out onto Wels' chest. 

The two waited to catch their breath for a moment before Wels moved back, pulling Ex up into a sitting position. He ran a hand through Ex's hair before pulling him into a kiss. The two rested their foreheads together as they continued catching their breath. 

"Told you a break would be good," Ex said with a smirk. 

Wels sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, you win." 

Ex's smirk widened. "See? Beats working all day—though you didn't do much anyway." 

"Whatever," Wels rolled his eyes, smiling. "At least I can say I did something."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ya like what I did at the end there? ;)


End file.
